tugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacqueline Hyde
Jacqueline Hyde is the most maniacal locomotive the Dock Railway has ever had. She is a split personality, one ("Jacqueline") being like friendly with the other ("Hyde") being vindictive and insane. She repeatedly alternates between her personalities, with each surfacing for a few seconds. History Built by EMD on Friday April 13th, 1979 for Union Pacific, she is well known for being the most hated and feared locomotive that the company had ever purchased. Some say the moment that she came out the EMD shops where she was built that she was possessed by some unknown purely evil force that seemed supernatural in nature. Many railroad workers were injured while working on or around her in mysterious unexplained accident or incidents. She was also known for almost crashing into UP #844 in a yard. She was known to have five major runaway incidents where her brakes would go out for no reason while it was descending a steep downhill mounting grade to having it's power throttle getting jammed at run 8. It wasn't until 21 years later on Halloween night, that the real mystery surrounding her happened. She was resting on a siding in waiting for a crew to arrive. it was a stormy day with heavy rain. She was resting on the siding when all of a sudden without warning, she used her "Hyde" personality to start her 3,000 horsepower diesel engine up, but the strange thing was she had started up on her own. something that is simply impossible for it would take a experienced crewmen to start the engine up. With her engine running, she started to move for her power throttle had somehow opened itself to the Run 8 setting bringing the diesel engine to full power, jumping onto the mainline while damaging the switching points, she quickly gathered speed heading down a 3% percent grade as a unmanned runaway running under power traveling a dangerously high speed. When dispatchers were told about her escaping the siding it was left on, an alert went out over the runaway engine. An Amtrak passenger train and a steam excursion were forced to be switched onto various sidings along the grade to avoid crashing head-on with the engine. Accelerating at a dangerous rate, she was soon traveling at a speed that seemed impossible for the area and grade it was traveling through, reaching a very high speed of 567 mph. The moment she engine was traveling at this speed, she was thundering onto a old steel bridge that was shaped in a sharp right curve. With in a second of speeding onto the bridge out of control, she jumped the tracks and crashed through several trees. By the time emergency crews and railroad workers arrived at the crash site, they found her, heavily damaged. They then decided to repair her, but after that, they left her in storage after only 3 years. She was bought by the Dock Railway in 2009 to help pull their heavy trains. Basis Jacqueline Hyde is based on a EMD SD40-2. She is heavily weathered and rusted and is in a UP paint scheme without letters. She is patched for the Dock Railway with their symbol on her numberboards next to her number. Both of her personalities speak through speakers sticking out of her windows. Behind the Scenes Jacqueline Hyde's model is a modified Athearn HO 98241 SD40-2, Union Pacific (Fast Forty) "We Can Handle It." #8000 model. The modification of her model was done by Chris Lloyd as a gift for the crew of TTNS. Voice Artist Jacqueline Hyde is voiced by Alaine Kashian. Category:Dock Railway